Just a Normal Weekend
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: After Maka and Soul start going out secretly, they have the gang come over to watch a movie. Come Monday the 2 tick off and Stein and the class has to right what happened that weekend. SoulxMaka plus my first Soul Eater fc!
1. todays assignment

disclaimer- woots i dont own Soul Eater! :P

--

Black Star had his feet on the deak, hands behind his hand, looking bored out of his mind. Tsubaki sat next to him. She had her head proped up with her hands, sighing. Patty was sort of just sitting there like the ditz she was, for some reason looking totally interested in what Professor Stein was saying. Death the Kidd was having another of his symitry freak outs. Enough said. Liz _was_ picking at her nail-buds, that is until she heard Maka. She looked over and just sighed.

Soul was doing something to make Maka giggle like crazy which earned her enough stares from the small amount of students that were in class that day. Not to mention the countless glares from Professor Stein.

"All right! Because I can't take much more of this and its the last half hour to class, go a head a write what happened this weekend." Professor Stein said smacking his hands on his deak which had the remains of a disections on it.

Half of the class groaned at this, but did what they were told. Everyone pulled out a pen or pencil and paper.

Liz looked over at Maka and Soul. She was supprised that they were actually doing the assignment. Well, then again it was no supprise if Maka made Soul stop whatever he was doing since she was the top of the class.

Liz turned her attention back to her notebook. All she could do was sigh and laugh to herself out of the stupidity as she remembered what took place that weekend.

--

woots :P so yeps each chapter is going to be the main character's point of veiw about the weekend. I hope it doesnt bored you! D:


	2. Liz

disclaimer- woots! I dont own Soul Eater! xP

This chapter is Liz's point of veiw :P

--

I chewed on the cap of my pen, wondering where to start writing about my weeked.

I looked down at my, so far, blank peice of paper, but then I started writing.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_My weekend started with Maka inviting us, Kidd, Patty, and me, to her and Soul's appartment to watch a movie. I mean it was a Saturday so we all just said, 'What the heck!' and went. _

_So we went, after Kid had another symitry fit because Patty and I weren't matching, and when we got there, Black Star and Tsubaki were already there._

_Maka was in the kitchin popping a crap load of popcorn, and Soul was like running away from Blair or something. Black Star and Tsubaki were on the _love_-seat. Honestly, I have no idea how Tsubaki can put up with Black Star. All he ever talks about is surpassing God. But whatever. I seriously think Tsubaki likes him though, and I have to admit that I find it cute. Hehe. But Black Star is to much of an idiot to relize some of the obvious signs._

_Anyways, after a never-ending debate over movies to watch, we ended up watching Superbad for about 3 minutes until we relized mentally unstable Kidd was about watching the movie. But considering his 'condition' I cant really blame him. Ha. So we popped in some crap Disney movie which Soul took out once he relized what we were watching and ran to his room with it. I don't even want to know. So in the end Tsubaki found a movie in Maka's movie cabnint. So we ended up watching a chick flick. Which was hilarious because Black Star threw a fit about watching Mean Girls._

_Maka came in the room about 10 minutes later with a big-ass bowl of popcorn (which tasted awsome by the way). And thats when it all started. She sort of looked around for somewhere to sit since Tsubaki and Black Star were on the love-seat, Patty, Kidd, and I were on the couch, and Soul was sitting in the chair. (Blair had left to her 'hooker' job by the way. Ha.) But oh my god. Maka sort of looked over at Soul and totally sat with him in a _one_ person chair. And thats where it got annoying. _

_Well, okay. It was totally fine until, like, half way threw the movie. But then I heard a small squeal come from Maka and I was just in-time to see Soul licking her face for some freakishly off reason. I looked over and gave Tsubaki a look because she noticed it too. Tsubaki just sort of giggled. I can see why. I mean it was sort of obvious that Soul and Maka liked each other, but we all thought nothing was really going on between them._

_Okay so now the movie was like three fourths over or something now. I look over again at Soul and Maka since I've already seen the movie and it was getting boring. Not much to my suprise, Soul and Maka were cuddling with each other and like totally not paying any attention to the movie. More like at each other. I hate to admit it but I was totally jelouse! I mean I'm like seventeen! And I don't have a boyfriend! Am I that unattractive! GAH! It just gets me totally down when i think about it. _

_By this time Black Star just finally notices. The dumb-ass. So, ya, Black Star shouts something about them being so close to each other. Now like the rest who were actually paying attention to the movie were staring at Soul and Maka. Patty sort of laughed like she always does and everyone else was silent. Soul was studering about how to explain the situation. Maka finally made it clear to us that they were going out. How? Well, she didn't _tell_ us, thats for sure. If she wants to right it, I'm going to let her, because it left the room like sort of awkward and like wanting. Wanting as in me wanting someone to hold me close when watching a movie and whatever. Heh._

_After we all went home, I had the stangest dream ever. It was like creapy strange, man! It was like me... and Kidd and I like dont want to talk about it!_

_-Liz Thompson_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I looked over my paper after I signed it and put my pen down. I looked at Kidd's paper and was totally shocked at just a paragraph that I read!

--

Woots! I hope it wasnt boring! I tryed my harest to keep Liz in character too! I swear! but anyways im like so not writing anymore tonight becuase i have God'sAngel 's _Break Away_ story up and I totally want to read it D: and it keeps distracting me so i'm gunna read it! :D


	3. Death The Kid

disclaimer- nya haha xD dont own Soul Eater but i so wish i did xD oh ya and i dont own the movie titles mentioned in it :P

by the way thanks for the reviews :D

Okayz!

This Chapter is in Death The Kid's POV! D: omg i hope its ok :O omg its like harder than you think! D: lol

--

I took out a black, ball-point pen. Liz had removed the writing on it, now, thankfully, its symmetrical.

I stared at my paper for a short while, pondering what to right. I raised my hand to my chin to think about my fantastic weekend.

My hand fell as I thought about how _**horrible**_ my weekend actually was.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_I was just thinking about how great my weekend was until i relized it wasn't great at all. _

_My weekend started out fine. It was a Saturday evening and I was, of course, admirrering how perfectly symmetrical my living room was. The pictures were in perfect line, the chairs were perfectly angeled, the coffee table shined in perfect symmitry. It was all perfect. _

_The phone rang moments later. Liz picked up the phone. She looked very content with who-ever was on the other line, I noticed, as her shoulders dropped slightly as a sign she was relaxed._

_Apparently, it was Maka or Soul on the other line because she looked over at Patty and I and asked if we wanted to go watch a movie over at their appartment. I said it was okay so we went._

_But, of course, Liz and patty just __**had**__ to change. What was wronge with what they were already wearing?_

_I should have known when they came out of their rooms, too. They weren't matching. I mean, its one thing if they were at least symetrical with them selves, but nooo. _

_Patty had on a beret; its one thing when its on right, but of course it wasn't. She wore a white, long-sleeve shirt but the design was a little off! GAH! Just thinking about it gives me the chills!_

_Liz was actually symmetrical, what with her plain grey tee-shirt with a small black vest and jeans. But then there was her hair. It had been braided sloppily and was tossed over her left shoulder._

_It was horrible! _

_I started yelling and then she took her braide out._

_Soon after that we headed over to Soul Eater and Maka's. When we got there, Black Star and Tsubaki had already arrived._

_I heard Patty giggle at the sight but wasn't really sure why she was, but then again, she does laugh for no real reason sometimes. Then I looked at Liz and she had a smile on her face. I thought I missed something, but when I asked Liz, she said not to worrie about it, which made me even more curious of the situation._

_As I looked at their small living room, I thought about how small it was compaired to mine. The furniture was a dark, dull red. There was a chair that looked to big for one person but yet to small for two people, a short, 2 person couch across from it where Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting, and than a regualar sized couch where Patty and Liz plopped down._

_They left a spot in between them and I started walking to them when I got a small wiff of popcorn. I looked in the kitchin and noticed Maka making a whole lot of popcorn._

_For a second I wondered where Soul was at but then he came running from the short hallway to the kitchin with Blair right behind him then back down the hallway. There was a crash and then the sound of Maka yelling at both of them._

_I gave a small laugh and walked over to Liz and Patty and sat between them. _

_Soul came in after a few minutes and sat down on the chair._

_We began a long debate about which movie to watch, but then __**they**__ desided on Superbad. I was against it. Its not like I can't handle those kind of movies, I just don't like them, so I, well, discussed with them that I did not approve of the movie. _

_Patty pulled out a VHS tape box with the title 'Snow White' on it. It looked like they taped it though. Patty put the video in and it started out as the popular Disney movie, but then a blue page came on with a loud beep. Soul freaked and popped out the video and ran to his room with it. I'm slightly scared to know what he had taped over it. Moments later he came back though._

_Tsubaki went to Maka's movie cabnint and pulled out the chick flick 'Mean Girls'. I didn't reall care since Patty and Liz make me watch chick flicks all the time, but Black Star really started to annoy me. He was whinning CONSTINTLY! GAH!_

_About 8 minutes or so into the movie, Maka came back in the room with a humungus bowl of popcorn. I questioned its symmetry but soon relized it was perfect. I grabbed a handfull and plopped it in my mouth. I had to lean over Patty though because Maka had not sat down yet and I could not see the T.V._

_She soon did though and when I noticed where she did, my jaw almost dropped. She just sat on Soul's lap! And it looked like he didn't even care! Or rather, even __**happy**__ about it! I thought about it for a few seconds but then I turned my attenchion back to the small-ish T.V. screen._

_The movie was okay, not one that I would really want to watch, but it was still okay. I think Patty and Liz might have watched this one before but I vagely remember. It was about half way the movie when it really got interesting. Not the movie, but Soul and Maka. A squeal came from Maka and I looked just in time to see Soul licking her face...It was a sight to see. _

_I noticed Liz saw it too. She looked almost desturbed, but also slightly jelouse. For some reason though, she looked sort of cute. When she turned her head in my direction I could have sworn that she heard my thoughts so I turned my attention back to the movie immediantly, but, of course, she was looking at Tsubaki, not me. She gave her a look and I heard a soft giggle coming from Tsubaki's direction. Soon after they both started watching the movie, and so did I._

_A few minutes later I couldn't help but look at Liz again (duh, out of the corner of my eye). She looked content and really pretty, wait! What!? I really am starting to wonder about my feelings torwords her to a point where it scares me. But anyways, I couldn't help but look at her, and when I saw her flintch and look at me I looked at the screen as if nothing happened. She apparently shook off the feeling and watched too._

_Now we were at 3/4 of the movie or something. I just happened to look at Liz again who seemed a little bored. Then I noticed her look over at Soul and Maka and her eyes widden, but then she sighed back at the movie. I looked over at them too and almost slammed my hand to my face. Soul and Maka were...cuddling? _

_What were they thinking! Partners don't do that! You know, unless if they're something more. But I can't see that happen...okay I can but whatever. It __**shouldn't**__ happen. What would my father think. Oh my god! What would he think if I told him I like Liz! Wait. What?! AH! I CAN'T EARASE! DAMN YOU PEN! uh, um... don't look at what I just wrote! PLEASE! I didn't mean it! I just...Uh it was just the moment! and uh! AHH! um uh...back to my weekend..._

_So I looked over at Black Star (who was apparently the only one of us who didn't notice and supprisingly Soul and Maka didn't notice that we noticed) and then back at my watch and waited until he noticed. About 8 seconds went by when Black Star shouts something about why they were so close. It was so mood ruining but yet so funny. Patty did laugh but everyone else was silent and looking at Soul and Maka. They were at lost for words, which was even more funny. But shortly after that Maka made it very clear to us __**why**__ they were so close. I'll let her tell you what she did._

_The room was left super awkward and very unpleasent and almost wanting. One again, I couldn't help but look at Liz again. Hey! Is it my fault that I might want to do that stuff with her...er...AH! I DID IT AGAIN! AH! I'm going to stop before I write anything else embarressing._

_-Death The Kid_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

There. It was done. I couldn't do anything with it now except wait until Professor Stein picked them up, which I am going to regret ever so much.

I noticed Patty a few seats away and wondered what she was writing, since she was acutally writing and not making a paper giraff.

--

omg that was like too long and like too detailed xD but omg its so hard to write in Kid's POV! and YES! MWAHAHA! IM A KID-LIZ FAN! xD for a very weird unknown reason xD

So i hope you like it because its the last one. xD no totally kidding xD But for the night. And the only one. I would write another one...no im totally kidding xD

Omg it took me like 4 hours or something cuz i didnt know what to write xD

woots! now to finish reading ' Meet and Greet' by Noror because i started the long ass story like 2 days ago and got kicked off the computer and was forced to go to bed before i could finish it! and AHH! I was almost done too! D: so because of that i got extremely pissed off and frustraded that i started crying and hurt myself with my pillow! how i did that i will never know, but it did hurt! D: plus because i was frustrated I had a headach xD thats what happens to me xD lol

Well hope you liked it :P tell me if i was out of kid's POV too D: cuz i dont really know xD I really tryed but I didn't really know what I was doing and writing this made me start to lose my sanity! AHH! xD


	4. Patty

Disclaimer- nya! I don't own Soul Eater or like anything xD just this fanfiction :D

heyaz! Thanks like loads for some ideas Ashley! and yes...im sorry i let her read it Brandey xD

Patty's POV

--

Kya haha! I laughed as I heard Maka-chan get in trouble!

Well, on with my weekend!

**..:§&** **&§:..**

_Well, I'm just goin to skip to the part that Kid-kun was totally checking about onee-chan! Kya ha ha! It was so cute. He watched her as nee-Chan picked up the phone on Saturday evening. _

_Whatever! Kya ha ha! _

_To Soul-kun's and Maka-chan's house!_

_When we got there, Tsubaki-chan and BlackStar-kun were there and KYA HA HA! They were so cute sitting there on the __**love**__-seat. Kya ha-ha! It was cute how Kid-kun had no idea what Onee-chan and I were giggling about._

_We stepped inside and I immediately smelt extra-buttery popcorn and just floated to wear it was coming from, but I was hit back into reality as Soul-kun ran in front of me with Blair-Chan right behind him almost completely naked! Kya ha-ha!_

_I walked back to the couch and plopped down. Onee-chan had already sat down on the opposite side as me and shortly after Kid-kun sat between us. Then Soul came and sat down in the chair across from the love-seat._

_I looked around the apartment from the living room while everyone picked out a movie. There was a picture on the lamp-table right by me. I picked it up and couldn't help but giggle! It was the group! All of us! Two year back. Back when we first met each other. It was cute how Kid-kun seemed to be blushing at Onee-chan. Kya ha-ha!_

_I looked back at the small TV screen. Hehe! It was so much smaller then the one at Kid-kun's house! I think 'Superbad' was the movie playing. It was weird and Kid-kun made us shut it off. Kya haha! Him and his 'symmetry'! Hehe!_

_I got up and looked for a movie. I found one that looked like it was taped. It was labeled 'Snow White' but soon after I popped it in there was a short beginning of a blue screen with a really annoying beeping sound! I heard an 'eep' from Soul-kun's direction as he got up and ejected the movie and ran back to his room with it. He came out shortly later with a 'Thank god' relived face. It was really funny._

_Hehe then Tsubaki-chan put in one of Maka-chan's movies! She put in 'Mean Girls'. Kya ha ha! Me and Onee-chan made Kid-kun watch it with us a few weeks ago. Kya ha ha! He wasn't very thrilled!_

_Sometime in the beginning Maka-chan came back in the room and totally sat with Soul-kun! On that chair! Kya ha-ha!! I bet there's somethin between them! OOOH! But before she sat down Kid-kun leaned over me to see the TV like he was totally into it! It was so cute!_

_I got up after a little bit and wondered around the apartment with the excuse I was going to the bathroom. But duh! I didn't! Tehe! I went to Maka-chan's room._

_I had to see for myself if Maka-chan really wore a 36-B bra when she use to be as flat as a friggin board! I opened her drowr and there were tons of panties and bras! Ranging from leopard-print to lacy to seductive be on belief for being Maka-chan to just plain colors both bright colors to the dull normal ones like black and white. AHH! Maka-chan's SOOOOO funny!_

_I let out a soft giggle and continued looking through her room. I opened her closet to find her school uniform, her jacket, her shoes on the bottom, a few Lolita dresses, and cutesy tee-shirts. I decided to stop since I felt like I was snooping. I spotted a picture by Maka-chan's bed. I walked over to the edge of Maka-chan's bed and jumped on it! It was SUPER fluffy. Then I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Soul-kun and Maka-chan. They were in the park. Maka-chan had on a red and white tee-shirt with jeans and Soul-kun was wearing a white and black shirt over and stripped long-sleeve of white and red colors with jeans. The angle was from above and Maka-chan was lying slightly on Soul-kun's shoulder. They were both looking up and Soul-kun had his arm around Maka-chan's waist looking slightly caught off guard with the picture being taken while Maka-chan was smiling brightly._

_I put it down and headed out the door back to the movie when I heard a squeal. It was soo cute when I got in there Soul-kun was licking Maka-chan's cheek._

_I sat back down and noticed Kid-kun not looking at Soul-kun and Maka-chan but at onee-chan! He looked slightly flushed too! It was so cute! Kya ha-ha!_

_It wasn't long after that until Soul-kun and Maka-chan were cuddleing to no end. _

_Of course onee-chan was jelous, Kid-kun was looking at her from the corner of his eye almost with a wanting look in his eyes, BlackStar-kun was totally into the movie which was hilarious, and Tsubaki-chan was giggling silently to herself._

_Not that long later BlackStar-kun looks over at Tsubaki-chan with a slight blush on his face until he notices Soul-Kun and Maka-chan._

_He blurted something retarded that I didn't pay any attention to. Kya ha ha! What a moron!_

_But after his burst, everyone put their attention on Soul-kun and Maka-chan. It was funny. Even Kid-kun was paying attention to them even though you could tell he just wanted to stare at onee-chan somemore. I couldn't help but laugh out loud! Kya ha ha! LOL! _

_Soul-kun started to stutter and Maka-chan was blushing. DUUUH! She did something after that, that none of us would have saw coming. Okay I'm lying. We all saw it coming. Well, all except BlackStar-kun. He's just, like, hopeless though!._

_Shortly after that awkward experiance, we went home._

_I walked to mine and onee-chan's room and flopped down on my bed as I always do. SOOOO COZY!!_

_Onee-chan came in a little bit later, got changed and jumped on her bed and sighed from exaustion. I was gunna ask what was wronge, but then Kid-kun knocked on the door and popped his head in. He told us good-night, glanced at Onee-chan like the closet pervert that we all want to believe he is just because he's soooo not like that, and walked off. Kya ha ha._

_Onee-chan blushed slightly when Kid-kun made eyecontact with her but fell asleep shortly after. I laughed and fell asleep too._

_And now I'm writing this! Kya ha ha! Ironic isn't it! Ha!_

_-PATTY THOMPSON_

**..:§&** **&§:..**

I stetched after I put my pencil down. It was a lot of work to write all of that down!

I looked to see where BlackStar-kun and Tsubaki-chan were.

Tsubaki-chan in the seat next to BlackStar-kun. He looked like he was thinking hard about the details of his weekend. Kya ha ha! What a loser!

--

Okays so it took a while to write this one D:

and its like late-ish and im sleepy and my dad is snoring and 3 people are talkin to me on msn and my hand/wrist/thigh hurt because i fell today and ahhh!

not to mention ashley has been nagging me to get this done! ha no im just kidding. But she has been wanting me to finish this chapter D:

well theres 4 to 5 chapters to go yet damnit! AHHHHH

NEXT TIME-- BlackStar's POV


	5. Black Star

disclaimer- i. dont. own. soul eater! if i did, something as weird as this story would like probably happen xD

oh my gawd guys. I'm seriously sorry about how long this took. I feel sooo insanely bad about it too! I hope it's okay :] Sorry for language : D

Black Star's POV

-------------------

So my awsome beyond belief weekend....Wait a minute! My weekend sucked! No one payed any attention to great BLACK*STAR! GAH! Seriously, man!

I sighed just thinking about my HORRIBLE beyond belief weekend. I looked over and saw Tsubaki thinking about what seemed like probably every detail of the weekend. I smilied. Wait...WHAT!?

..(*)..

_It was...what? Saturday afternoon? Sure, let's go with that. So on Saturday afternoon, Tsubaki and I had decided to go for ice-cream since we had collected our 78th soul. So we're standing in line and all, and I couldn't help but noticed how EXTREMELY sexy Tsubaki looked today. Hy-ha-ha! And all for this BIG-SHOT! _

_She was wearing a rather showy, green tank-top with a black jacket placed over it. She complimented it with a pelted, plaide skirt. Something she would not usually wear. _

_So we ordered and sat down infront of a huge window with cars driving by outside. It was perfect! They could see ME, a GOD, with an incredibly hot woman! Hya-ha-ha! Some guys even looked in as they walked by! They stared at Tsubaki, making her blush like crazy, and then they would look at me, and I could tell that they were so insanely jelouse of this BAD ASS!_

_I had a chocolate/vanilla swirll cone, and Tsubaki had a strawberry flavered one as well. She kept trying to tell me, a KING, that I was getting the frozen treat all over my face. Whatever. I just laughed loudly causing tons of people to look at us. Tsubaki sunk down in the booth and blushed really hard. Maybe she doesn't like getting all of the attention, but whatever! With me as a partner, you'll get a TON of attention! Then again they would all be looking at ME._

_As soon as we were ready to leave, some guy and his girlfriend walking in, bumped into me. I, of course, shouted something at him, telling him to 'watch it'! He turned and looked at me, with some snappy comeback, but I wasn't listening. I finally noticed that it was my BEST FRIEND Soul Eater!...With...Maka?...Wait? His GIRLFRIEND?! They were totally holding hands while they walked in! I mean sure they're partners and all, but seriously._

_So anyway, they invited me and Tsubaki to their appartment that evening to watch a movie, which we obviouslly wouldn't miss!_

_When we got there, Maka was rushing to her bedroom with nothing but a short, purple robe on and a white towel on her head, wrapping up her hair to dry. Soul was flipping through channels on the T.V. when I ran over to great him. Tsubaki walked in slowly and took a place on the short couch. I sat down beside her moments later, thinking nothing of it._

_But apparently I did something wrong. I still wonder how. I mean, look at me._

_Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty walked in about 10 minutes later. Liz and Patty started giggling at us. What did I do?! Obviously nothing, I'm just that DAMN AWSOME._

_Non of us could choose on a movie. I think it was Patty who put in a chick flick after Soul ran out of the room with probably some porno movie he taped over a disney one. Hya-ha-ha! _

_Tsubaki said the movie was called 'Mean Girls'. Huh. Well, they were pretty bitching. I mean, what was with that Cady girl, anyway? And 'That is SOOOO Fetch!'. Seriously. What the hell?!_

_Sitting on the couch, I could sense Tsubaki and the other's glancing at me. I thought nothing of it, since I am a BIG SHOT after all. They just couldn't keep their eyes off me. I remember Patty getting up. Of course I didn't see it, I just heard her insane laughter, that I have to admit, was kind of cute._

_I think the movie was almost over when I heard Tsubaki let out a small gasp like excuse for a squeek. I turned my head away from the movie for a second to glance at her. She had her hand in front of her mouth, a small innocent smile behind it. I smiled softly myself. I shot my head back at the T.V., when I happened to notice Soul totally licking Maka's face. I stoof up as fast as I could and pointed at them. Not to mention yelling "WHAT THE FUCK!?". Seriously. It was totally disturbing._

_I don't even remember what happened after that. I think Maka hit me with some book she grabbed out of practically no where. After that I woke up at mine and Tsubaki's appartmen yesterday morning. So yeah. We didn't do like anything the rest of the day though._

..(*)..

I put my pencile down and looked at my paper in accomplishment. Hya-ha-ha. I'm SO GOOD! With that, I glanced over at Tsubaki. It looked like she had just finished as well.

--------

**S o o o o o o . . . . . . **Sorry for the really long wait. I hope it's okay :]

Next time- Tsubaki's POV

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
